


Just Get In The Car

by Keira0615



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Confession, Developing Relationship, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Michael De Santa - Freeform, Michael Townley - Freeform, Oneshot, TrevorXMichael, Trikey - Freeform, mature language, trevor philips - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keira0615/pseuds/Keira0615
Summary: One morning, a few months after the big Union Depository score, Trevor and Michael meet to hang out and talk over a few beers, but Michael doesn't have a clue what Trevor has planned.
Relationships: Michael De Santa/Trevor Philips
Kudos: 13





	Just Get In The Car

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is a story I wrote 3 years ago and posted to Wattpad. Sorry if it's not as good as some of my other stories, but again, 3 years ago. Anyway, enjoy!

-Third Person's POV-

Michael and Trevor step out of the car, shutting the doors behind them and walking over to a small table on the patio, pulling a seat out and sitting down, opposite from each other.

"So, why'd you really call me out here?" Michael says, leaning back in his chair and keeping his eyes focused on Trevor. "Can't a guy call his best friend to hang out? Sheesh.." Trevor says, giving an overly exaggerated eye roll and grinning at Michael.

"Yeah, mhmm, sure." Michael says, looking away from Trevor's grin, chuckling softly for a moment.

"Okay, so..I'm moving. To.. Florida..." Trevor says, his grin disappearing and his gaze dropping to the floor, flickering up to Michael's own for a moment. "T, are you serious..? Fuck.. that's... great, good for you." Michael says, a hint of sadness in his voice as his eyes travel downwards, towards the bottom of the table.

"Michael, I.. I want you to come with me. Hell, the kid, Franklin, can come too. I mean, th-there's a ton of banks, and-and, other shit that we can hit, just.. come on, it'll be fun." Trevor says, a little bit of panic in his voice as he waves his hands around wildly, giving a few smiles.

"T.. Trevor... I can't.." Michael says, letting out a shaky sigh, running a hand down his face."Why not..?" Trevor says, sadness leaking through and finally showing on his face as he stares at Michael, wanting some kind of explanation.

"I just can't! Fuck!" Michael yells, raising up a little and catching Trevor off guard, making him widen his eyes slightly.

"Mikey.. come on, I... I love you.." Trevor confesses, leaning on his hands as they press against the top of the glass and dark-stained metal table. "...Fuck, Trevor.. I-I love you too.." Michael says, looking away and sighing softly, a shaky hand raising to his face to wipe it again.

"Then come with me. Your family'll be fine. A-Amanda will look after them and..a-and I'm sure.. we can have someone check on them every once in a while." Trevor begs, his eyes starting to water a little. He'd never really been one to cry, but this was a big thing for him. He really loved Michael, and it took him so many years to figure it out, and just as he was going to tell him, he ended up running away, 'dying.'

"I can't Trevor..." Michael says, keeping his eyes fixated on the wall of the bar, not wanting to look at Trevor, not wanting to see the sadness and panic in his eyes.

"Why..? Is it... me? What do I have to do!? Michael please! I fucking love you!" Trevor yells, finally giving in and standing up with a clatter, making Michael close his eyes, but not flinch. "Fuck! Trevor, I love you too, but.. I still can't go with you. I mean, come on, look at us! We're gonna fucking die." Michael says, standing up a little and looking at Trevor, the sadness in the others hazel-auburn eyes making him want to burst into tears and agree with him on anything.

Go with anything he says.

Trevor's always had that affect on Michael, whether it was about something serious, or something stupid, like wanting the other half of his candy bar.

"Yeah, so..? It's gonna happen to everyone, what's your point?" Trevor questions, confused, his sadness getting forgotten for a moment. "No, I mean... For fucks sake T, we've robbed every place around here! If we keep doing these scores, one of us is bound to get clipped, and I ain't putting you through that again, mourning me, and I sure as hell don't wanna go through it.." Michael yells, stepping a little closer to Trevor and waving his hands around as he talks.

"We can... we'll quit taking scores! Problem solved!" Trevor says, laughing softly, though there was no real humor or happiness behind it. It was a sad laugh. A laugh that showed that Michael was right. That he knew what the other was saying was true, but he didn't want to believe it.

"It's... not that easy T.. How will we get money? Huh? You gonna work? I gonna work? Hell no. We can't fucking do this!" Michael yells, throwing his hands up and turning around, a tear almost escaping from his eyes, but he takes a deep breath and manages to keep it together.

"I'll work! I'll-I'll.. do something... just please.." Trevor says, begging Michael as the other still has his back to him. "This hurts me too T.. I'm sorry... I'm not gonna go with you, be happy, and have one of us fucking die! With the way we've lived, we'll have a fucking mental breakdown and end up... I don't even fucking know! Go on a shooting spree, take a few hundred innocent lives just because we fucked our own! Fuck! I can't fucking do this. Not here, not now. I do love you T, but I can't go. I can't have that!" Michael yells out, turning around and holding his hands out, a sniffle coming from him a few moments after.

"Michael.. when did you ever care about taking a few lives? If one of us dies, to fucking bad! Like you said, Mikey, we really fucked ourselves, but it's not to late to be happy, even if it sends us to our graves! Let's go! Fucking party, take scores, do all kinds of crazy shit, because we've lived this long! Let's enjoy the last few fucking years of our miserable, fucked up lives!" Trevor says, shaking his hands a little with every word.

"Goddammit T... Why do you always talk me into shit? You're so fucking logical over the stupidest shit! Fucking hell.." Michael says, crossing his hands over his head and turning back around, pacing a little.

"Just get in the car Michael.." Trevor says, his voice shaking a little as he hopes and prays for the other to get in the car. He'd never really believed in god much, but if he was ever really depending on him, now is the time.

"Fuck T.. Fuck, fuck, fuck! ...Fine! Dammit!" Michael says, turning around and letting out a sigh he never knew he was holding. Trevor lets out a nervous, relieved sigh, walking over and hugging Michael, closing his eyes and smiling a little.

Michael wraps his arms around Trevor and laughs softly, closing his own eyes. Trevor pulls back and holds Michael with both his hands on the other’s shoulders.

"Alright, let's go. We'll need to pack some things, but I'm pretty sure Amanda has figured this out, especially since the divorce." Trevor says, smiling and walking over, opening the car door and getting in the black Truffle Adder with orange racing stripes, starting it up.

Michael walks over and gets in the car, sighing softly. "Fucking hell.." He mumbles as Trevor starts to drive off, laughing and whooping. He shakes his head with a smile, turning the radio up and looking out the window, watching the cars and scenery zoom past.

Maybe things _will_ be okay.

Just maybe.

Just because Trevor is here with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and if you liked this story, be sure to leave kudos or comment!


End file.
